mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary (Video game)
Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary }} aka (Mitchell's 10th Anniversary) is a compilation video game developed and published by THQ as a 10th-Anniversary Edition to the 1998 game, Mitchell Van Morgan It was originally released in Europe, Australia, Japan and North America for the Nintendo DS and for the Nintendo DSi on September 13, 2008, and later that year for the Nintendo DSi in North America and Europe on May 15, 2009, and Australia later in 2009. In 2008, THQ and Nickelodeon Interactive Games released an enhanced Nintendo DS/DSi compilation titled Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary. It includes all of the [[Mitchell Van Morgan (Series)|''Mitchell games]]'' released for the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi. All 7 of the Mitchell Van Morgan titles are included in the compilation has improved graphics and sound to match the Nintendo DS and Nintendo DSi's 32-bit capabilities, as well as minor alterations in some collision mechanics. Another new feature introduced in this game is the ability for the player to switch to Luigi after the end of the stage, unlike in the original Super Mario Bros. where the second player could only play after Mario died. The new version also included a save game feature. Several glitches from the original NES release were also fixed.46 This version has also been released for the Wii under a re-packaged, special 10th anniversary compilation known as Mitchell Van Morgan 10th-Anniversary Edition. Overview Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary features twelve to fourteen complete games in one retail unit. All games are ports of their original versions on the Game Boy Color to DS. High-resolution instruction manual scans are included for each game. Also included is an Extras section featuring over 100 scans of Mitchell Van Morgan comic covers, illustrations of Mitchell characters throughout the franchise's history, and a handful of videos promoting other Mitchell games, including the beginning and end sequences to Mitchell CD. Default games * Mitchell Van Morgan (1998) * Mitchell Van Morgan 2 (1999) * Mitchell Van Morgan 3 (2000) * Mitchell Van Morgan 4 (2001) * Mitchell Van Morgan 5 (2002) * Mitchell Van Morgan 6 (2004) * Mitchell Van Morgan 7 (2005) Unlockable games * There are unlockable games in the Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary game: ** Marquessa's Mean Bean Machine ** Mitchell is Missing ** Mitchell Battle ** Carolyn Ashley Taylor ** Martin's Boyz ** David's Wolfpack Forest ** Nicholas' Jungle Gym Development As with the games included, Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary was developed by Tose, published by THQ and distributed by Nickelodeon Interactive Games. Director MITCHELL Project stated in an interview with GameSpy that the compilation was meant to introduce younger gamers to the original games in the Mitchell series. Other Mitchell games, such as Mitchell CD and Mitchell Kart, were also planned to be included, but the former was deferred to Mitchell Power Collection and the latter appeared in The Mitchell & SpongeBob Collection. Gallery File:The_10th_Anniversary_logo.png|the logo See also *''The Mitchell & SpongeBob Collection'' References External links * *=TSF= The Mitchell Van Morgan Family *http://info.thesplat.org/Mitchell_Van_Morgan_2 fr:Compilations Mitchell#Mitchell Van Morgan's 10th Anniversary (Video game) Category:2008 video games Category:2009 video games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:Nintendo DSi games Category:Artoon games Category:Dimps games Category:Tose (company) games Category:THQ games Category:Nicktoons video games Category:Nickelodeon video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan video games Category:Mitchell Van Morgan series Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games developed in Japan